tales_offandomcom-20200216-history
Rokurou Rangetsu
is a main character and a male protagonist in Tales of Berseria. He is a 22 year-old, free and happy-go-lucky young samurai, who is actually a Daemon. Being one of those affected by the daemonblight disease that transforms them into monsters, but still maintains his sense of reason. He later joins Velvet on her journey as a way for paying of his debt for telling him where to find the sword he wears on his back. Referring to it as "This sword is my life." And that his family always pays what is owed. "This blade is my life. I owe you a great debt, one I vow to repay." :—Rokurou Rangetsu. Profile Biography Once a samurai of the renowned Rangetsu clan, Rokurou is now a daemon who retained his sense of reason, and accompanies Velvet in her journey in order to repay a debt to her. Despite carrying a longsword he claims to be his life on his back, he wields dual blades in battle. Appearance Rokurou has mid-length, spiky and black hair which covers the right portion of his face (specifically to cover his right eye). His hair is tied into a low-ponytail and each strand of hair flicks out. The right side of his face is covered with markings that had appeared after the Scarlet Moon and continues lower down on his body. His attire consists of black legwarmers, pale-lilac samurai pants and woven robes. Another layer of a dark purple robe is worn over and tied around his waist. The purple layer of clothing has orange as its inverted colour. He wears a chest-plate guard and presumably something of the similar sort for his arms, which is finished off by a thick, plated shoulder-guard. He has a strap attached to his torso which he hangs his sword on the back of. Rokurou also wears traditional sandal footwear for that of samurais; with straps and socks. Personality Rokurou is a cheerful young swordsman who carries his ways of a samurai the same as when he was human. He is also caring despite having his mercenary-type ways, being the one who treats Laphicet like a younger brother, something he tries encourages Velvet to do more, which shows his nurturing side. He also considers himself a man-of-duty. Story History Three years prior to the events of the main game, Rokurou was one of the few who became a daemon during the events of the Scarlet Night. Despite becoming one, he managed to retain his bodily appearance and both his sense of self and reason. When he was younger, he often got into fights with his older brother, Shigure Rangetsu. Rokurou mentioned that as a child, his parents very strict in teaching him the ways of the Rangetsu Style, a secret form of martial artes passed down exclusively by the Rangetsu family. He also noted that his mother was very caring and that his family in general used to get along with each other. Fighting Style / Abilities His battle class is that of a Dual Wielder. This means that he holds two blades to fight with, a reference to his samurai lineage. Primarily his techniques consist of martial artes and slash techniques, the earth being his main attribute towards fighting. When Rokurou has enough Soul on his Soul Gauge, he can use his Break Soul called . His Switch Blast is Eluding Strike and his mystic artes are Form Zero: Sunder, Rangetsu Heron and Form Nine: Final Judgment. Other Appearances ''Tales of Link Rokurou appears as an obtainable character. File:ToL Rokurou Artwork.png|Artwork of Rokurou. File:ToL Rokurou Animation.gif|Sprite. Etymology written means "Sixth Son". This has also been explained by him in-game, that it is equivalent to the "sixth sibling". External Website Links * 'JP 'Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * 'JP '[http://talesofberseria.tales-ch.jp/chara/rokurou.html Character 'Rokurou 'ロクロウ] Navigation Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tales of Berseria Characters Category:Rokurou Rangetsu Category:Daemon Category:Sword/Blade Users Category:Dagger/Knife Users